Polyurethane compositions are well known in the art. Polyurethane compositions can be solid or cellular, flexible or rigid. Solid polyurethane compositions are used for many applications, such as insulative structural members and textile coatings, such as carpet backing coatings to adhere tufts to primary backing materials or to adhere secondary backing materials to primary backing materials. Cellular polyurethane, such as foamed or frothed polyurethane, is used for items such as cushions and textile coatings, such as integrally attached cushions for carpet.
With all types of polyurethane compositions fillers can be used to reduce the cost per unit volume of the polyurethane compositions. Fillers that have been known for use in polyurethane compositions include, clays, wood flour, cork dust, cotton flock, shredded or finely powdered cornsilks, finely ground nut shells, fly ash and the like.
Recently, there has been a move to include recycled products as a portion of new products. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,313,207; 6,310,114; 6,306,976; and 6,284,186 disclose the use of various types of glass with different plastic compositions. However, to date, efforts to incorporate glass cullet with polyurethane compositions have not been entirely satisfactory. Therefore, a need exists for a polyurethane composition that includes a recycled product.